


恋爱那回事

by 鸳鸯火锅 (Icker)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 蕉弥 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/%E9%B8%B3%E9%B8%AF%E7%81%AB%E9%94%85
Summary: “要不是因为恋爱魔法的话，我才不会真的喜欢他呢！”





	恋爱那回事

**Author's Note:**

> ★CP:蕉槟梦X西谷弥音，耽美
> 
> ★架空:私设魔法世界
> 
> ★咕了好久的蕉弥， 生日快乐！
> 
> @蕉槟梦， @西谷弥音

“嗤，鬼知道你是不是真的喜欢他啊。”少女摇了摇自己的狐狸耳朵，漫不经心地一边刷魔法球，一边着吃慕斯蛋糕，她对少年的心思可不那么在意，而且还是一眼就可以看透的那种。

“……”他快败给这个谜一样的青梅竹马了，这个时候不应该八卦为什么不会喜欢他的吗？！这种反应又是怎么回事？

但鉴于自己有求于她，少年深吸一口气，平复自己的心情，打算再说些什么，却被少女岔开了话题。

“蕉槟梦你们也是，都快期中考试了，还担心什么恋爱魔法。”少女紫金色的眼瞳尽是严肃，“你知不知道这次考试关乎到我可不可以去人类世界浪啊？！”

“……哈？”蕉槟梦一脸“我没有认真看通知”表情，让阿夢真想一巴掌拍过去。

“这次期末考试有规定，只有成功过关了的人才可以度假，要是没有过关，哼哼，望水观月亲自辅导你。”

“我也自身难保，你就靠你自己吧。”

“她就这么说的！”蕉槟梦用力挠了挠头，把自己的头发搞得乱七八糟，不断地向“老鹅”(@文科生會計要鵝命 )吐槽，“一点主意都不给我出！”

“老鹅”瞄了他一眼，耸了耸肩膀，一边翻开所捧书籍的一页，一边无奈地道：“我也帮不了什么啊，我能怎么办，我也很绝望啊。鬼知道老师回来这一手！”

蕉槟梦：……

蕉槟梦:你别以为外封正经就能掩饰这TM是小黄书，只要我愿意，你分分钟进学生会好吧！

“可是，因为那个魔法我根本就不能好好学习啊……”蕉槟梦趴在桌子上有些沮丧，“我现在心里乱糟糟的，一直沉不下心来。”

“安啦，大不了被压下来重新考试啊，反正，我已经做好准备了。”眼睛里闪着狡黠光芒的“老鹅”勾起唇角，让人一看就认为——

这是哪来的智障？

“呵呵。”

“老鹅”抬起手意示服务员过来，“请这位小姐姐帮我端一杯咖啡过来。”随后，转过身道：“要不，你去找西谷同学看看？”

“问题是，我现在就是怕看见他呀！”

“哦，那你娶他得了。”

“……”

我还是不是你妈了？

我到底是不是因为魔法而喜欢他啊？

蕉槟梦躺在床上望着天花板发呆，眼前浮现的是西谷弥音的容貌——

眼睛好似碧绿的湖泊，明明水至清则无鱼，但如此清澈的湖内却有数不清鱼在游荡；青丝被稻谷所晕染，化开，继承了它们的特质而变得柔软；眼镜用它黑色的身体挡住了所有的不洁，把天真无邪都留给了这个少年。

“噗通，噗通！”

蕉槟梦能感受得到心脏因为胡思乱想在加速不断地跳动，脸颊因为心跳加速而通红，脑袋因为脸颊发红而一塌糊涂。

其实，他没有说实话，阿夢不止说了那些话，还有一句话他没有告诉“老鹅”。

“喂，蕉槟梦，你就是喜欢上他了。”阿夢一边付款，一边一针见血地说道，“你只不过是没过心里那关罢了，你喜欢他可是在中那个魔法之前的事了。”

“喜欢就去大胆说，别搞到最后，看着自己喜欢的人跟别人走了，那种滋味可不好受啊。”阿夢撂下这句话就离开了。

蕉槟梦紧紧地抓着自己不断加速跳动的心脏的部位，贝齿咬紧了下唇，过了一会，他做了一个决定，他要去告白，他喜欢他！

喜欢就是喜欢，一味地逃避到最后只能是伤痛。就像品尝一盒巧克力，你不知道它们是什么味，这一颗是甜腻的，下一颗也许就是苦涩的。

但是，“我才不要下一颗是苦涩的呢。”蕉槟梦如此说道。

“没有人可以帮我挑选巧克力时避免苦涩的那些，但我可以把苦的变甜的。”

“因为我喜欢他。”

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 还有姊妹篇，等有时间再写吧，会交代蕉蕉是如何喜欢上弥音的，以及如何表白的。感谢老鹅来客串，望月因为只是提到，并没有出场就不艾特了。


End file.
